


The Amethyst Heist

by PokemonSoldier



Series: Toppats in Duckburg [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Family, Heist, Infiltration, Museums, Perceived Loss, Pre-Heist, Robbery, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonSoldier/pseuds/PokemonSoldier
Summary: The McDucks return from an adventure with massive gemstone. They decide to share it with the town and display it. However, it seems someone is watching...
Series: Toppats in Duckburg [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064390
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. A Grand Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting way more because I have a literal backlog of further stories, so may as well. Other chapters can wait until I get most stuff ready.

It is a lovely afternoon as the McDuck family returns from their latest adventure, the triplets (meaning Huey and Dewey actually and Louie not actually helping just pretending to) carry a giant amethyst they recovered from some ruins off the coast of Brazil at an outlet of the Amazon river, following behind their Uncle Scrooge. The amethyst, being a beautiful deep purple throughout, and cut in an oval shape, is bigger than one of the kids. Given such, it is heavier than any of them, so the two are struggling to carry it, until...

It is suddenly lifted up out of their grasp by Webby, with one hand. "Come on guys it's not that bad!" The pink duckling says cheerfully to the boys, who are trying to catch their breath.

"Says the girl who could flip Bouncer Beagle with ease." Argues Louie who wasn't even helping, getting a nasty look from his brothers. "What?!"

"But, it was worth it for the adventure! Like how we almost got eaten by that giant eel! That was awesome!" Dewey says in his typical excited 'I'm afraid of nothing because I am a legend and legends can't die' tone, which gets an eye roll from Huey.

"If by awesome you mean terrifying because we almost died, then yes, it was. But, really, this is quite the incredible gem! I've only read of gems this big!" Huey says as he reaches into his hat to pull out the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook. "According the the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook, this gem is a counterpart to the Ternisian Diamond, Ramanian Ruby, and Boarwegian Emerald, gems that disappeared after they were stolen years ago, and they, nor their thieves, were ever found or caught. Legend says that-" As Huey looks up, he is 'shocked' to see everyone is leaving. "Hey!"

"Enough explaining! All that matters is that we got this priceless gem! Who now show much it is worth!?" Louie exclaims as he is pushed away from the gem.

"Which is why it needs to be placed somewhere safe!" Scrooge says as he uses his cane to hold the 'evil triplet' back from the gem. "Hence, I think we should do something special with it, and put it on display at the Duckburg Archeological Museum."

"Ooh, good idea Uncle Scrooge! Hopefully we can find more gems like it and create an entire exhibit of the greatest jewels found by us!" Huey says.

"Yeah, and if those crooks who stole the others try anything, me and Webby will give them what for!" Dewey says as he takes up fighting stance, feeling like he could take on whoever these thieves were.

"Ugh, really? Can't we like, you know, put it with the other stuff in the bin?" Louie asks, preferring to grow his potential inheritance.

"If we put it in the bin, whoever stole the other gems might try to break into the bin to steal this one, and who knows what else they will take?" Huey says quietly to Louie.

Louie eyes go wide, realizing what that would mean, and has a complete 180 in attitude. "You know, Uncle Scrooge is right. I mean, why wouldn't he, eh, right? Heh?" He says somewhat nervously given what he was told.

"Either way, we need to prepare for the exhibit and ceremony. I'll go make some calls for it, you boys and Webby get it somewhere safe fer the time bein'." Scrooge says as he leaves.

"Ooh this will be so exciting! Hey, where's your guys' mom?" Webby asks as they realize she isn't inside, only to hear her outside.

"Lousy disgusting fi-urk! Nope, still can't say it." As Della was trying to wash the smell of fish off of her prosthetic leg, clothes, and body, given she had to get out and swim into a fish's mouth, before kicking right through it, just to save Dewey, something that was the worst encounter with fish she ever had.

"Oh right, mom is still dealing with that whole giant fish fiasco back there." Dewey says as they realize, having forgotten.

"She'd probably be better if you, oh, I don't know, didn't challenge every single living creature you face!" Louie tries to argue.

"Oh please, it was asking for it!" Dewey argues, feathers still somewhat slimy from the fish stuff, and smelling of fish guts.

However, someone in listening in on it all, recording the important parts about the gemstone, before tapping their headset and calling it in.

"Yes sir, the McDucks have it... Public exhibit at the DAM... Yes sir... Already on it Sir..." As the hatted figure ends the call, grinning.


	2. The Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids prepare the event, having volunteered and been entrusted with planning it. Each has a role to play, as they ensure things go well.  
> When the party is underway, things seem to go well. But, will it last?

Tonight is the night, as the museum and exhibit is almost ready, and Huey and Webby finish going over things as hired staff are setting up things.

"Food and beverages?" Huey asks.

"Check!" Webby responds.

"Staff accounted for?"

"Check!"

"And gem in place?"

"And check!"

"Perfect! Everything should be set!" Huey says, in his suit from the Glomgold Gala.

"Great! I'm just glad Scrooge was willing to shell out this much for this event." Webby responds, in her normal outfit as usual.

"Well, helps that Louie managed to convince them to lower their prices well below standard rates." Huey says.

"What can I say? I have a way with words." Louie says with a sly smirk, proud of himself as always, wearing his green suit. "Hey, where's Dewey by the way?" He asks.

As if on queue, Dewey makes an over-the-top entrance, coming out of no where, knelt down in the middle of them. "Did somebody call for, DEWble-O-Duck, master spy extraordinaire?!" He remarks, wearing his suit along with sunglasses, making a finger gun and pretend like he is firing it, including with 'pew-pew' sounds. "So long as I am on the case, people will think twice before trying to steal the gem!" He says cocky.

Huey rolls his eyes and nods to Webby.

Webby nods, and quickly uses martial arts to, in the blink of an eye... "Hi-yah!" flips Dewey and pins him to the ground, holding one of his arms behind his back.

"Hey Webs wh-Aah-oof!" Dewey cris out, sunglasses flying off as he is incapacitated.

"Webby is in charge of security, especially as the final line of defense. Not you. So no causing trouble, Dewford! Unless you don't want Webby to go easy on you?" Huey says, preferring no shenanigans occur here.

"And this is just warmup for going easy!" Webby says with a smile, tightening her grip.

"Ugh, fine, but you guys are no fun." Dewey says as Webby gets off of him and helps him up.

Unknown to the kids, someone among them has been taking details, watching, relaying the info to an unknown figure...

* * *

 _A few hours later_ (19:45 hours)

It is roughly an hour after the museum opened to guests, being not long before the unveiling. Guests are chatting amongst each other and news crews and reporters are getting set up as Huey makes sure everything is going to plan. A few uninvited 'party crashers' did try to enter, but were dealt with swiftly, either by the bouncers or Webby. Dewey tries to revert to his antics, but a look from each Huey and Webby quickly keep him from doing anything. Louie does what he is best at: nothing.

Scrooge greets people personally, being the benefactor of this exhibit, seems impressed, beckons his nephews and 'niece' over, smiling. "Lads, lass, I am impressed. Everything is going smoothly. I cannae believe I had second thoughts about letting you kids do this." Scrooge chuckles.

"Thanks Uncle Scrooge, everything seems to be going to plan AND schedule!" Huey says happily. "If things keep going according to plan, the unveiling should be next up in about fifteen minutes."

"And I've only had to throw out three people who got in!" Webby says seemingly proud of herself. As she finishes, she sees a commotion up front, cracks her knuckles. "Make that six... Excuse me..." As she goes to throw out some Beagle Boys trying to bust in and crash the party.

"And, DEWble-O-Duck will make sure no espionage goes on under my watch-" Dewey starts as he is elbowed in the side by Huey, Webby returning, arms folded. "Er, with Huey and Webby's approval, that is."

"Well, keep it up kids! So far nothing seems to be going wron- oh no..." As he sees enter an all too familiar figure, the golden blonde hair and green eyes giving them away all too easy as the figure approaches. "Her again..."

"Scroogie! Doing good I assume?" Cheerfully yet equally mockingly says Scrooge's ex-partner/lover interest, Goldie O'Gilt.

"Goldie, how did you get in here? This event is invite only..." Scrooge says the the infamous treasure thief who, for as many times as she left him for dead after stealing treasures he sought out, an equal number of times stole his heart.

"Scroogie, I'm hurt..." She says with a mocking tone, grinning. "Is my invite no good?"

"Wait, invite? She wasn't on the list, unless..." As Huey looks through the guest list, sees Goldie added last, realizes, looks up at his brothers, who are whistling nonchalantly, gazing up. "Dewey! Louie!" He says frustrated.

"Oh come on bro, we couldn't not invite her! Especially since she is Scrooge's-" Louie starts before Dewey chimes in.

"Girlfriend!" The two younger brothers say in unison in a teasing manner.

"Ye better not be plannin' on stealing that amethyst. I spent good money on this ceremony. Plus, Webbigail is the head of security." Scrooge says as Webby throws out yet another party crasher.

Dusting off her hands as she tosses the bull out. "And stay out!" Webby says. "Make it seven!"

"Oh Scrooge, do you still hold such a low opinion of me?" Goldie teases.

"Experience makes it fact." As the old duck sighs. "Fine, just no trying anythin'. And you better return the wallets you've swiped."


	3. Heist Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Toppat Clan makes their move, watching the events. However, when a definite thorn in their side is spotted, they have to deal with it first, before they can even start.

It is almost time. The main team of five silently gets on the roof, taking out any guards as needed. They get to the glass skylight and carefully peer in, scanning everyone in the room.

"So, what's the plan Captain?" A weasel asks the male sea otter who adjusts his hat.

"Simple. We toss down smoke bombs and drop in. Given people will have moved away, should make crowd control easier. At that same time, our hacker will override the security system and lock the exits. After we inform them we signal our implanted agents to reveal themselves. Given half the staff are actually Toppats, should discourage anyone getting 'brave'. But, before that, we need to see who all is here so we can take out any big threats in order of trouble they will cause." The leader says, as the scan completes.

"Yes sir." The other four say in unison.

"Good. Remember, minimal damage. Keep them placated but do not act unless they attack you first. Incapacitate, best down, etcetera to security and armed individuals, or those who are persistent, but no killing anyone, lest you desire the fate of the last one to do that against my orders?" He says looking at his men, who all gulp.

"U-understood sir..." They say, nervous.

"Now, let us see who all is here who could be of threat... Okay, mostly normal people..." As he removes the people of insignificant threat off the list. "... Mark Beaks, annoying but no problem... Goldie O'Gilt could be a problem given her tendencies, so keep a close eye on her and do not let her out of your sight... And Scrooge McDuck himself, he will be the biggest issue so keep him busy. That should be it and- wait..." As he notices extras. "Hmm, seems McDuck's great-nephews are here... No matter, the green and red ones aren't really fighters and the blue one, while likely to fight, isn't too bad a threat, so we should be fi- Oh shit." As he notices the last one, and finds that super problematic. "Shit shit shit shit, fucking shit!"

"Boss? What's wrong..." They ask as they lean in to look.

"Webbigail Vanderquack is here as well..." He says grimly.

"Who?" They ask confused.

"Granddaughter of Agent 22 of SHUSH, resident of McDuck Manor, honorary niece of Scrooge McDuck, and likely the deadliest 12 year old girl in existence. She is actually a bigger threat than all others combined." He says, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The others look, confused, a female crow speaking up. "The pink one? How? She looks harmle-..."

But is cut off as they see her beat the crap out of a party crasher, a bull roughly ten times her size who gets tossed right out the front doors. "And stay out!" Is heard coming from the duckling, who simply dusts her hands off.

"-Oh... I see... That is a problem..." The crow finishes and gulps. Never before have they seen someone they fear more than their boss when he gets angry... And this was a little girl they were terrified of!

"We need to get her out of the picture- without killing her- before we drop in." The otter explains.

"But how?"

"Hmm..." He ponders, then smirks. "Got it..." Sets his earpiece to a specific frequency, calling a particular implanted member. "Cross, this is Boone, we have a situation that I need you to handle, given your skill. Do you see the girl in pink and purple? She is our biggest threat, just trust me. I need you to draw her away from the main area, and incapacitate her. Act semi-suspicious and 'sneak' to the back, out of view and earshot, and make sure she follows you. If I know this kid's nature, she should try to attack you when you least suspect. I need you to knock her out or something, then restrain her an lock her in that room. Then, return to the main area and signal us to start. But whatever you do, do not give yourself away to anyone else, nor underestimate her. Trust me, I've seen her act before. Boone out." As he ends the comms and watches and listens.

* * *

—Cross POV (19:56 hours)—

The waitress glances side to side and makes her way towards the back, ensuring that the kid she was told about spots her and gets suspicious. She has seen this kid before, knows of her, and knows what Boone was talking about. She acts just suspicious enough that the granddaughter of a secret agent would notice, and heads to a back room, glancing over to see if a Webby was following her.

She was. The kid took the bait. So far, so good.

Cross goes into a back room and pretends to contact Boone, who would expect such. "Boone, it's Cross, we have a situation. That Vanderquack kid is here, and looks like she is head of security. This isn't good, should we abort the mission?" She asked as she heard the door creak open, smirking, pretends to be unaware.

Webby jumps and flies towards the apparent criminal's back, but as she is about to land the hit, Cross dodges out of the way, surprising Webby and forcing her to rebound off some shelves and combat roll into a fighting stance. "Heh, pretty good lady! Didn't think you'd know I was here." Webby retorts.

Cross smirks as she readies to fight defensive, knowing even she won't be safe from Boone if she severely hurts even this kid. "Not bad yourself kid, we could use someone like you." She says as Webby throws punches and kicks, Cross blocking them.

"Who's we? FOWL?" Webby throws her right fist, getting that blocked by Cross's left arm. "Glomgold?!" As Webby tries a chop with her left hand, Cross blocking with her right arm. "The Beagle Boys!?" As she jumps to kick again, but, surprisingly, is caught by Cross who smirks and tosses the duckling back, Webby catching herself and sliding across the floor.

"None, and I am frankly quite offended you'd think I'd associate with any of those low lives!" Cross says as she prepares for Webby's next move. "We of the Clan are far better than that!"

Upon hearing that, Webby gasps, eyes wide in realization and worry. "Wait, you mean~? You're part of~?" To with Cross only nods. "I've gotta warn Uncle Scrooge and the guys!" As Webby tries to get to the door, Cross blocks it.

"Sorry kid, boss said for me to get you out of the picture, without killing you!" Cross smirks. "So if you wanna get through, you'll have to go through me!"

Webby glowers, and tries to attack Cross, but as she does, gets hit in the face with some sort of gas. Webby coughs and is slowed, stopping to catch herself, but soon after, she starts to get light headed and everything starts spinning. "W-what? No~!" As Webby soon passes out.

"Sorry kid, it's just business." Carol says, and ties up Webby with some rope, tying her wrists behind her back, rope around her arms and body, and legs together. She finishes just in time for Webby to wake up.

"Ugh~ Wha- h-hey!" Webby says and starts to struggle, glaring at Cross. "You good for nothing- let me out of here! Grrr! You'll never get away with thi-mmmph!" Webby tries to call for help, but is swiftly gagged, a cloth tied over the duckling's beak.

"Geez, kid, can't you just calm down?" Cross remarks as she ties the cloth behind Webby's head before standing up. "We're not going to hurt you nor any of your family, got it? We just want the amethyst." She looks at Webby, who just growls. Cross rolls her eyes and straightens herself up, takes a deep breath, leaves to return to the main area, calls it in. "Got her. It's go time..." She grins as she gets back to her post.

* * *

—Boone POV (20:03 hours)—

"Copy that Cross, stand by." As he looks to his men as he signals them to get ready, three each pulling out a smoke grenade, and one readying the ropes. "Do it..." As the grenades are tossed in...


	4. The Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clan makes their move in securing the amethyst. All is well, until a few hiccups occur. Can the McDucks and others stop them, or will the criminals get away yet again?

Huey is checking things and, when he is about to check with Webby, notices she is missing. He goes to Louie. "Hey Louie, have you seen where Webby is?"

Louie, who is drinking some Pep, shrugs. "No clue, wasn't paying attention." As he takes another sip.

Huey rolls his eyes and finds Dewey. "Hey Dewey, you seen Webby?"

"Hmm, depends who's talking, DEWble O-Duck can't divulge information to just any-" Dewey stops as Huey grabs him by the shirt and glares at him, using the idea of releasing the Duke as a warning. "Don't know. Sorry."

Huey sighs. Great, just great. The ceremony is about to begin and head of security is nowhere to be found. Not to matter, knowing Webby, she is probably hiding in the rafters keeping watch. After all, it is Webby. She can handle herself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure I call up the benefactor and donor to this new exhibit, Scrooge McDuck!" The museum curator says, stepping aside and applauding with the crowd.

Scrooge steps up to the podium. "Thank ye, it is an honor to donate to such a noble establishment such as this, an artifact befitting of its grand prestige! I-" As Scrooge gives his short speech, the boys talk amongst themselves quietly.

"Everything is going perfect! No successful party crashers. No one trying to steal the amethyst. Just a little more and this will be the most perfect event ever! Maybe even enough for Uncle Scrooge to let me plan him another party at the mansion!" Huey says excitedly.

"Pretty sure you'll have to take up the subject of parties with Duckworth on that Hue." Louie reminds his brother.

"Ah, right..." Huey remembers.

"Speak for yourself, only exciting thing was Scrooge and Goldie meeting. Where's the action? The fun? The- hey who are those guys in the roof?" Dewey says, pointing to the skylight and the five figures looking down.

"Oh no..." Huey says, realizes it was too good to be true.

In the middle of the room, in front of the podium, three metal canisters impact the ground and, shortly after, go off with a pop, each sending a cloud of smoke out in a significant radius, people moving away from them in a panic, many to the exits. However, the exit doors slam shut and lock, keeping everyone in.

As the smoke settles, everyone sees five figures, standing, heavily armed with automatic rifles at the ready, each wearing a top hat of some sorts. The center one, the sea otter, speaks up.

"Your attention, please, everyone." He says calmly, rifle pointed up. "Just stay calm and no one gets hurt, understood? Once we leave with what we came for, you will all be permitted to leave." He asserts, his cohorts weapons ready, but not aimed at the guests.

And then Dewey goes and decides to pull a Dewey. "Oh yeah! You and what army?!" He asks, trying to challenge them

Unfazed, the otter presses two of his left-hand fingers to his earpiece, and says a simple word, to which of the 30 to 36 staff present for the event, 20 draw weapons they either had hidden on them or under tables, and put on their hats, quintupling their numbers, all weapons at the ready to be trained on any more smartasses.

Dewey freezes in realization. "Oh... That army..." As he backs down.

"Alright if we are all done trying to challenge the ones with actual weapons, then we can move on. Men, I need most of you to guard everyone, make sure they don't do anything stupid. The rest of you, help me ready the sapphire for exfil." He says, slinging the rifle over his shoulder and behind him as four others follow to assist.

Huey worries. "Oh this is bad. It was going so well! And where the heck is Webby!?" Huey quietly asks his brothers. "And how did you manage to screw this up again with hiring?!" He asks Louie.

"No idea! I swear, they were legit! How was I suppose to know most were friggin' criminals?!" He retorts.

"Uh, guys? Where's Uncle Scrooge?" Dewey asks as they all look around and realize their Uncle is nowhere to be found.

"Oh boy..." Louie says as they hear a loud 'oof' then a thud come from nearby, making them look over, seeing their Uncle having surprised one and attacked them, drawing others over to fight their Uncle while the others secure the gem.

It isn't long until Dewey starts to fight some as well. However, these criminals are far more professional than any they've faced before, and can easily hold their own. Where was Webby when you needed her?!

Just then, the leader seems to rub his head.

"Boss you okay?" Asks the female 'waitress' with an AK.

"Not sure, something just feels, off..." He says as he senses something going wrong, and then realizes something. "Get down!" As he pulls Cross down just in time for a pink and purple blur to come flying out of an air vent and land, sliding to a halt.

It was Webby, and she was pissed!

"What the!?" As he gets up with Cross. "I thought you took care of her!?"

"I did!" Cross defends. "No idea how she got free!"

"Well then hold her off! I gotta call backup early!" As he contacts someone.

"Alright kid..." As she puts her rifle aside, taking a fighting stance. "Round two?" Cross smirks.

Furious, Webby charges at her as the two fight around the exhibit.

"Yeah, things are starting to go south, we need evac now! ... No, you will get here in less than five, that is an order!" As he gets semi-frustrated and gets his men to hurry up, aiding them.

Some try to fight back as well, but are put in their place by the numerous armed criminals. However, some are not intimidated, namely Goldie and Dewey, who attack numerous members along with Scrooge. It is getting way out of hand. Things get worse for the Clan when they hear sirens. The police.

"Damnit! I thought we jammed the scanners! You two! Rooftop! Hold them off!" Boone shouts to two very heavily armed Toppats, who salute and head there to hold off the police.

* * *

On the rooftop, the two Toppats take up positions against the wall on the rooftop, watching the police arrive in numerous squad cars.

"Shit! Hand me an AT! We gotta hold 'em off!" One Toppat shouts shouts.

The second Toppat tosses a rocket launcher to their comrade. "Let's give 'em hell!"

The first Toppat leaves cover and fires on a police cruiser, the officers dodging out of the way, barely. They then open fire with assault rifles and machine guns, riddling the police cruisers with bullet holes, the officers pinned down.

"Dispatch we got suspects armed with automatic weapons firing on us from the rooftop! We need heavy backup! Now!" One officer shouts.

"Roger that sending in reinforcements." Can be heard on police coms. According to police chatter, they were sending in at least SWAT.

The Toppats just have to hold off until extraction gets here. I mean, the doors are locked, and windows are blocked by the metal shutters, which themselves are locked.

* * *

Back inside, the 'hostages' are starting to panic from all the commotion, and the Toppats are fighting with various degrees of success. Cross is holding her own against Webby, but others are not so lucky. Intent to not get knocked out and captured, they swap out when fighting others. This teamwork is surprising to the McDucks, but don't have time to think about it.

"Where the hell is that evac?!" Boone shouts.

"ETA two minutes boss!"

"Tell them to hurry the hell up! Is the gem ready?!"

"Affirmative! All set!"

"Then get to the roof! Prepare for extract!" As Boone has ten of the Toppats go there, who rush there to back up the two holding off the police. The result is more intense gunfire from there as the gem is slowly lifted up to be brought into the exfil vehicle.

Soon, it arrives, a tiltjet of sorts that lowers to the roof, the front face the police and firing with an autocanon, the back hatch opening so the gem can be brought in. A winch lowers that lifts the gem all the way up, as it is pulled into the tiltjet, loaded.

"Boss! The gem is secure! We are all set to go!"

"Affirm!" Boone then gets on comms. "All Toppats! Mission accomplished! Get on the VTOL and let's get out of here!" As all remaining Toppats disengage combat and board, he ensures none are left behind.

Cross manages to toss Webby across the room and runs for the roof. Not wanting to lose her, Webby pursues. Scrooge and the boys follow suit, rushing to the roof. Cross has to fight Webby more, getting annoyed.

"Little brat! Get off!" Cross kicks Webby, who falls through the skylight.

"Webby!" Scrooge and the boys shout and check on her, finding she managed to grappling hook before she fell to the floor.

"I'm fine! Just stop them!"

But, by the time they check, the Toppat VTOL has lifted off and is speeding away. It seems they will get away, when...

A white blur shoots past, using its rockets to pursue. Reinforcements had arrived. Gizmoduck!

Seeing this, Huey cheers. "Yeah! Get 'em Fen- er I mean Gizmoduck!"

Gizmoduck quickly starts to catch up to the tiltjet, them flying high above the city. Inside it, they realize they are being tailed.

"Sir! Radar shows fast mover closing in from the rear!"

"What is it?" Boone asks.

"It-it's... GIZMODUCK!?" As practically all the Toppats are frozen in fear, except Boone and Cross, the latter of who, will not let anything else get in the way of their chief's plan.

"AT, now..." She orders as she is handed a folding rocket, walking to the back, opening it up as she does. "Distance?"

"One kilometer and closing sir!"

Cross gets to the back and waits, hand hovering on the ramp control.

"Eight hundred meters! Five hundred!"

Cross rests the launcher on her shoulder, taking deep breathes.

"Two hundred! One hundred! Sir he's gonna hit us!"

Cross presses the 'lowers ramp button and readies the launcher, preparing aim.

"Fifty! Thirty!"

By the time the ramp opens, Gizmoduck is only about fifty feet away, and is stunned to see the launcher aimed at him.

"Say good night!" As Cross launches the rocket, Gizmoduck trying to stop but is hit, causing him to lose power and crash.

Huey and Officer Cabrera both see the blast and trail of smoke as Gizmoduck falls from the air, horrified by the sight.

"No!" Huey cries.

"Mijo!" Officer Cabrera shouts as they rush to the crash site, the VTOL gets away. They arrive, finding Gizmoduck in a crater, suit banged up pretty bad by the blast, but otherwise fine. "Mijo! Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine M'ma. A little winded, but otherwise fine." Gizmoduck responds, the suit having taking the blast and protected him from the crash. "Who were those guys?!"

"No idea. But whoever they are, they don't mess around..." Huey says, the tiltjet by now out of sight.


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heist makes headlines as the McDucks try to figure out their next move, but Scrooge is more concerned about keeping his family safe than beating this group.

"Hello, I'm Roxanne Featherly. I am here at the Duckburg Archeological Museum where not even one hour ago, armed criminals stole a priceless amethyst during an unveiling ceremony. The ceremony, which was also the opening of a new exhibit courtesy of Duckburg's very own Scrooge McDuck, was underway when five perpetrators entered through the skylight, joined by twenty who had disguised themselves as waitstaff." Roxanne says as she stands in from of the museum, which is crawling with police.

"According to accounts, they had locked all the doors and windows, preventing the occupants from escaping. The perpetrators held the remaining occupants hostage while they secured the gem. Police had managed to arrive but were met by heavy gunfire." As images show the carnage of shot up, burned out, and blown up police cars. "Miraculously no one was killed in the ensuing chaos, and officers received no life-threatening injuries. When asked about the events, this is what Officer Cabrera of the DPD had to say."

It cuts to Officer Cabrera at a podium, acting on behalf of the police. "We are fortunate that no one was seriously injured, but we will not rest until those responsible are brought to justice. No one should have to live in fear of a bunch of common thugs!"

It cuts back to Roxanne. "The perpetrators then fled with the amethyst via a large vtol aircraft. They were pursued by Gizmoduck, who was shot down when they used a rocket to end his pursuit. Fortunately, Gizmoduck sustained only minor physical injuries and is expected to make a rapid recovery." As it shows images of the extensive damage to the suit.

"Based on eyewitness accounts and descriptions, it is believed the perpetrators were the infamous Toppat Clan, who are believed responsible for the robbery of the McDuck Money Bin, and the theft of the other great gems." As images of those things mentioned flash on screen. "While Mr McDuck refused to comment, we are informed he is fully cooperating with authorities. I'm Roxanne Featherly, and this, was-" As the screen pauses, then focuses on Scrooge, who is not happy. With him are the kids and Della.

"Look, Uncle Scrooge. I'm sorry about, you know, hiring dangerous criminals as staff. I-" Louie starts.

"Lad, stop. It isn't your fault. Yew didn't know." Scrooge assures his nephew, as he sighs. "What worries me more, is that this is the second time my family was endangered by those bunch of criminals. I wish I could have done more to keep yew safe."

"Uncle Scrooge, don't be hard on yourself! There was nothing you could have done! We are just lucky the worst that happened were a few minor injuries on a handful of people." Huey says.

"Thanks lad. But still, I will say one thing. They always seem to know what they are doing..." As Scrooge looks out the window. "Twice they've robbed us near-blind. Twice they got away. Twice we could do nothing. I have to say, I'm almost impressed. They put a lot of hard work and planning into this. Certainly more than Glomgold."

"Which isn't saying much let's be honest." Louie remarks, hands in his pockets.

"So, what now?" Webby asks.

"We cooperate with authorities and let them handle it." Scrooge says.

"What!?" The four kids and Della shout in unison.

"You can't be serious!" Dewey shouts.

"You're Scrooge McDuck! You don't back down from a bunch of thugs!" Webby argues.

"I have to. This is beyond our scope. The police will deal with it." Scrooge says calmly.

"Uncle Scrooge, they stole from you! TWICE! AND they threatened our family just as many times if not more!" Della argues.

"Exactly. I am doing this ta' keep yew all safe." Scrooge sighs.

"But we can help you!" Della argues

"Absolutely not. Yew all are ta' stay as far away from this as possible. I will not risk losing any of yew." As he looks to Della. "Not again..."

"Uncle Scrooge please, we-"

"Enough. This is not up for discussion. This conversation is over. Yew are all dismissed..." Scrooge says in a semi-defeated way.

The five then leave the office with a sigh.

"Mom, what do we do?" Huey asks Della.

"Yeah! We have to help Uncle Scrooge in some way! We're his family!" Dewey argues.

Della says. "I'm sorry boys, but, and I can't believe I am saying this, your Uncle is right."

"W-what?!"

"But, you said-"

"I know, but he has a point. This is too dangerous for you kids. I don't like it any more than you do, but I won't let you kids get hurt. I will not lose you."

"Come on Aunt Della, we've handled countless criminals before! The Beagle Boys, Glomgold, FOWL! Heck, we even faced these guys before!" Webby argues.

"Yeah, we did. But these are not the Beagle Boys. They are not FOWL. And they are especially not Glomgold. They are capable, armed, dangerous, know what they are doing. And we have faced them, yes, but if you recall, we got captured half those times. For once, this is something too dangerous for any of you kids to face." Della says to the kids, who are upset at not being able to help.

"So we are useless yet again?" Louie suggests, disheartened.

"Baby no." As Della pulls the four into a hug. "He wants you to stay out of this because you are far from useless. You are his most important assets! He just wants to protect you."

"We just want to help him..." Dewey says as he hugs his mom back.

"I know, I know. I do too. But I trust his judgment. We all should, okay?"

"Yes mom..." As the boys hug Della.

"Yes Aunt Della." As Webby hugs as well, the five hugging it out.

"Come on, it's getting late, and you've all had a rough day." Della says as she stands, smiling. "I'll tuck you boys in."

The boys nod, and follow their mom to their bedroom.

Webby, however, just went to her room. She couldn't just do nothing. She was Webby Vanderquack! Doing nothing is against her nature! No, she had to do something, regardless of what Uncle Scrooge says.


	6. Megaship Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby decides to take matters into her own hands and sneaks out, against Scrooge’s orders. But, when caught, what seems to be a setback, may actually end up helping her.

It was time. Time to get info on this group who has recently been robbing Duckburg, and more importantly, Uncle Scrooge, of so much. Given her training it should be a piece of cake to get onto the ship and get the intel she'd need. She'd already called Lena and Violet and told them to meet her at the docks. After all, she'd need help given past experiences.

"Let's see, night vision goggles, grappling hook, crossbow, grenades, knives~ yep, looks good! Now to sneak out and-!" Webby is alerted by someone entering her room, hides. She hides in the darkened room, waiting for the right moment.

The figure enters the room, back to Webby, when Webby strikes, grabbing the person and incapacitating them and holding a knife to their neck! "Gotcha! You good for nothing- huh?" She stops as the lights turn on, surprised by who she's attacked.

"Aah! Webby please! I'm sorry for, erm, whatever I did! Just please don't kill me-he-he-he!" Dewey cried out, terrified, not understanding why Webby is trying to kill him.

"Oh, Dewey, it's just you." As she releases him, sighing in relief. "Sorry, I uh, I thought you were, well, someone else..."

"Um, w-who?" Dewey asks, still shaken.

"Er, no one in particular. Just, forget it. Erm, w-what brings you here?" She asks semi-nervous, not wanting even Dewey to know she is sneaking out.

"Well, I was gonna ask if you wanted to watch a movie with us but, well, seems you have more important stuff to do, so..." Dewey says as he books out of the there, scared.

Webby sighs, hopes that doesn't give it away as she opens a window, tosses a rope out, and climbs down. It seems successful until...

"Ahem~" A rather familiar female voice says, accompanied by metallic tapping, making Webby turn around slowly.

"Heh, hey, Aunt D-Della. H-how are you tonight?" Webby asks sheepishly.

Della gives a disapproving look at Webby, arms crossed, tapping her prosthetic foot. "Webby, were you trying to sneak out and do something against those guys against Scrooge's order?"

"A-are you mad?" Webby asks, gulping.

"Yes..." Della says. "Because you didn't invite me!" As her tone switches 180 to that which is expected of Della, catching Webby off guard.

"Wait, what?" Webby gets confused.

"Oh come on, you think I want to sit on my butt and do nothing against the guys that have been screwing with Uncle Scrooge? Please!" Della says, smiling widely.

"I, um, I don't know... I was sorta planning on just going with Lena and Violet..." Webby admits apprehensively.

"Even better! Just the girls taking down those jerks! Get one over on the boys!" As Della puts an arm around Webby, grinning. "Come on. Do it for your Aunt Della?"

Webby sighs. "Okay, fine. But we cannot tell anyone about this! Okay? Not Granny, not Donald, not the boys, and especially not Scrooge!"

Della nods. "My lips are sealed! So, how we getting in?

"Well, I was actually going to meet Lena and Violet at the docks, given they said they spotted the Toppats loading stuff onto a boat there." Webby explains

"Gotcha! Come on let's go!" As Della practically drags Webby along.

* * *

* _Later at the docks_ *

Having joined up with Lena and Violet, they secretly watch as the Toppats load up their latest haul and check everything.

"So, what's the plan? Ooh so exciting! Just like last time!" Della whispers excitedly. "Well, last time plus two, but still..."

"I could always knock them out and we steal their boat." Lena suggests with a smirk.

"I do believe they would notice that members were missing if we did that." Violet reminds.

Lena rolls here eyes. "Oh you're no fun."

"We could pretend to be members?" Webby suggests.

"I do believe they would know we are not members, given that you and Mrs Duck would be quite recognizable, and you, Lena, and I are too young. Also, we appear to be lacking the appropriate headwear." Violet states.

"Hmm..." As Della scans the dock. "Ooh, maybe we could hide in some of their crates? Sneak on board!" Della remarks.

"Hmm, that would be the most successful method. Webbigail? Lena? Thoughts?"

"Eh, sure..." Lena remarks with a shrug.

"Ooh! Good idea Aunt Della!" Webby remarks as she searches for an opening. "Come on!" As she leads them to a mostly empty Toppat-marked crate, and they all cram in, Lena using her magic to close the lid. They wait...

"Hey move over!" Webby whispers.

"I've got nowhere to go! One of you guys move over!" Della whispers back.

"Who's foot is that?!" Lena whispers. "Who just grabbed me?! Vi?!"

"I can assure you it was not me." Violet whispers.

"Sorry, I felt something soft and thought I could adjust." Webby admits.

Lena blushes. "Uh, it's fine, Pink. You can stay close to me if you need."

"Aw, thanks Lena!" As Webby hugs Lena close, allowing more room.

They then feel the crate move, then stopped, followed by a light bumping as the boat carries them to the ship...

* * *

* _Some time later._ *

"Phew! That was cramped but, hey! I've been in worse!" Della says proudly as all four get somewhere safe for the moment, slipping out of the box unseen. "So, what first?"

"Ideally we should collect information on them. A list of members, everything they stole, plans, prior crimes, anything really." Violet Suggest

"Good idea! Let's take these guys down..." Lena says and smirks.

The four sneak throughout the ship, Webby Lena leading the way due to them excelling at stealth. They chat some.

"So, what all did they do other than that heist the other night?" Lena asks.

"Well, they robbed stole a bunch of stuff from Glomgold, and before that they robbed Uncle Scrooge's Money Bin of one percent of his wealth... After which Aunt Della and I snuck onboard, got captured, and were almost tossed into the sea to drown." Webby says.

"They what!?" As Lena gets furious at the idea her best friend was nearly murdered. "When I get my hands on these guys I'm going to banish them to the shadow realm, PERMANENTLY!" Lena shouts.

"Shhh! Lena! You'll give us away!" Della warns as they check to make sure no one heard.

Lena sighs. "Sorry. I'm just... I don't know what I'd do without you Pink." As she looks worriedly at Webby, scared of losing her.

Webby smiles, hugs her best friend. "Don't worry, I won't leave you! What kind of friend would I be if I did?"

Lena smiles and hugs back. "Thanks, Pink."

"Shall we continue looking? This vessel's size will make searching every floor difficult enough without stopping." Violet explains.

"Hmm... Hey Lena, think you can, like, use your magic to search so we can find it quicker?" Webby asks.

"I don't see why not?" As Lena focuses and uses her magic to pretty much scan the ship and everyone's mind for information, eventually finding the file room. "Middle, level ten, right side."

"Where are we now?"

"Deck twenty more towards the rear."

"Ah phooey..." Della sighs as they make their way to the file room.


	7. Fighting to Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get what they are looking for, but are discovered. Can our intrepid heroines escape capture?

"Okay... Here it is..." Lena says panting. She never had to move that far that quickly on foot before, semi-exhausted. The others are in far better shape for various reasons, Violet because she is a Senior Woodchuck, Della because of her prosthetic leg, and Webby because she is Webby.

"Finally." Della says. "How do we get in?"

"Hmm..." Webby looks around, spots a ventilation shaft. "Hey, Aunt Della, can you lift me up to that vent?"

"Sure thing kiddo!" As she helps Webby up to it.

Webby opens it, crawls in, and climbs through to the vent in the room. A couple of smacks are heard, a few thunks, and then the door opens, revealing Webby.

On the floor are two unconscious Toppats. "Come on!" As she lets the others in, closing the door behind them.

"So, what are we looking for?" Della asks.

"Anything to incriminate them. They likely keep records of their crimes, and a list of members. Such documents should help authorities apprehend them." Violet says.

"Right. Let's get too it!" Webby says as she starts searching for physical files with Lena and Della, while Violet uses the computer.

It takes a bit, but they find what they are looking for. Two major files. One is a list of all crimes they committed since coming to Duckburg, with dates, times, values, etc. The other is a list of all current members. Certainly this will be enough to bring them down.

"This should be enough." Webby says proudly.

"Yes, quite exceptional." Violet says.

"Yeah, these guys are going down!" Lena says.

"Perfect! Let's see them try and steal from Uncle Scrooge when they are in jail! Let's go girls!" Della says, Violet putting the files in her satchel. They leave the room, but...

"Hey! You four! You're not Toppats!"

"Uh oh..." As they see a small patrol approach, weapons drawn.

"Hold it! Don't move!" As the patrol leader approaches, the girls put their hands up.

"Look, we don't want any trouble... Just let us go, and-" Della kicks the guy in the chest with her metal leg, pushing him into the other Toppats. "Girls! Run!"

"What about you?!" Webby asks concerned

"Just get out of here I'll hold them off!" As Della holds them off.

"Good for nothing..." As he gets on radio. "All Toppats! All Toppats! Intruder alert! We have three girls heading aft from the records room! Detain them at all costs!" As he turns focus on Della, scowling. "Just stand down lady! Don't make us hurt you."

"You want me!? Bring it on!" As Della gets ready to fight.

* * *

Webby, Lena, and Violet flee. Toppats are now actively looking for them. They had to be quick. However Webby is lagging behind.

"Pink hurry up! They'll catch us!" Lena says.

"But, what about Della!? We can't just leave her!" Webby argues.

"Hey, I don't like it anymore than you do, but we don't have much choice! We stayed, we all would get caught!"

"Lena is correct. Had we remained with Mrs Duck, we would have been eventually outnumbered and apprehended ourselves. She sacrificed herself for us." Violet explains.

"How will I explain it to the guys and Uncle Scrooge though? They'll hate me for getting her captured or killed while I just ran!" Webby states, feeling guilty.

"We can come back and save her! But now, it is too dangerous!" Lena argues.

They fight a few Toppats who cut them off, fleeing when able. They do get shot at, but are luckily not hit. However, they soon rush into a large room, and find it crawling with Toppats who notice them enter. The Toppats turn to them, weapons ready.

"Ah phooey..." Webby says, as the girls slide under the legs of the ones that try to grab them. Looks like the girls have to fight their way out of this.

They each use different methods, Webby using her training for the majority, but when it gets too rough, Lena uses her magic to aid, throwing balls of magic at the Toppats, taking them out. Violet meanwhile uses a magical bow and arrow Lena conjured up. The Toppats notice.

"Take cover! They got a magic user!" As the members duck behind solid cover, barely avoiding getting magic missiled.

"We need backup! Now!" As the Toppats now readily fire on them, forcing the girls to cover as to not get shot.

Violet, using her master archery skills (because she has the Woodchuck badge for it), manages to take out several Toppats with ease. Webby grapples around and uses close quarters combat to take them out. Lena just attacks the Toppats like she did the Moon Landers in the Moonvasion.

The number of active Toppats are soon cut in half, but more join in. These reinforcements bring in heavier weapons. The fighting is intense.

"How many did we lose!?" One asks as he pressed behind a crate, holding an AK.

"They've taken out at least thirty of us!" Another says, ducking behind another.

"Who the hell are these kids!?" One asks, peeking around to fire, but gets hit by an arrow.

"Shit! We're pinned!" The first says.

"We gotta take 'em out! Now!"

"What about the code!? We aren't suppose to even hurt children!"

"To hell with the code! Those aren't kids! They are the spawn of hell!" As a blue magic ball flies right over his head. "Slide me that weapons crate!" He calls out as he is slid one, opening it, revealing a high-explosive rocket launcher. "Cover me while I line up a shot!"

Several Toppats fire with automatic gunfire, pinning the girls as the one with the rocket takes aim at Webby and Violet's position, and fires.

Lena sees this, and eyes go wide as she rushes to them. "Webby! Vi! Look out!" As the two girls see the rocket approach, they are shoved out of the way by Lena who creates a magic shield in time to take the blast, but is launched out the side of the ship, to the ocean below, to the horror of the other girls.

"Lena!" Webby and Violet cry out as they forget the battle and rush to the edge, looking down. They do not see her surface or anything. They, they'd lost Lena... Tears well up in their eyes as the tremble.

However, they hear the click of guns being cocked from behind, and find themselves pressed to the floor as about three dozen Toppats surround them, the one who fired the rocket speaking up. "Don't move, or you join your friend..."

Too devastated to act, and no where to go, the girls surrender, and are captured...


	8. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing Lena and being captured, the girls try to find a way out before it is too late. But, just when all hope seems lost, it seems they are found by the last people they expected to see.

"Listen up buddy, you have no idea who you're dealing with! When Uncle Scrooge gets here he's gonna kick your a-mmph! Mmmh!" Della shouts as she struggles in her binds while being dragged to a room, gets gagged with a cloth over her beak by the annoyed Toppat. She wrists had been tied behind her back, arms to her body, and legs tied at the ankles and knees. They were tight. Really tight.

"Will you just shut up! Jeez!" As he shoves her into a room, where Webby and Violet are also tied up and gagged, back-to-back. They were tied up and gagged the same way as Della.

"Mhhthr fhhgrr!" Della glares daggers at him, tries to lunge as the door is shut, manages to fall flat on her face. After some effort, manages to sit up, looks at the girls. "Yhh grrls hkhh?" She asks concerned, seeing the girls are quiet, and not even struggling.

The two young girls look sad, like they'd been crying, heads lowered. They were holding hands. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Webby was known for getting free and putting up a fight. And Violet was generally calm and emotionless.

"Grrls?" Della asks as she manages to get over. She then realizes something. Lena wasn't here. She got a very worried look.

"{Aunt Della? You're alright.}" Webby says with slight relief, looking up at Della.

"{Are you two alright? And, where's Lena?}" Della asks, sees the girls' expressions become tearful.

"{L-lena... She's... She's...}" As Webby is on the verge of crying, tears welling up, as Violet seems to sob quietly. "{She saved our lives...}"

Della's eyes go wide in horror at realizing what Webby implies. However, the mother duck's expression soon turns to sheer rage. "{Those... Bastards! I'll kill them!}" Della shouts into her gag as she resumes her struggles, twisting her wrists to try and loosen the binds.

"{It is no use, Mrs Duck... The knots are tied too well to escape... Webbigail and I would know...}" Violet says quietly, seems defeated.

"{Come on girls. We can't give up! We have to get out of her-aah! The hell!?}" As she notices her binds got tighter from the struggling.

"{The ropes also seem to tighten with struggling. It is best to struggle as little as possible.}" Violet remarks.

Della manages to stand up and hop to the door, turns around and tries to open the door knob, but it is no use... The door has been locked. She then slams her shoulder into it, trying to force it open. This too fails. Eventually, she leans against the door and slides down it, sitting, huffing. "{Damn them. Killing an innocent girl, likely going to kill us. These sickos know no bounds!}" Della then looks at Webby and Violet and, seeing them crying, moves over to them, maternal instincts kicking in. "{Hey, hey, calm down... W-we'll get out of this... I just know it!}" She tries to assure the two girls.

"{What do you think they'll do to us, Aunt Della?}" Webby asks, scared.

"{I... I don't know...}" As she huddles with the girls to try and comfort them.

—

"So, what do we do with them? Do we tell the Captain?"

"No way. We killed one already. He finds out about this, we are dead." The rpg Toppat says. "We need to get rid of the evidence... All of it..."

"You can't be serious! You remember the last guy who tried that!"

"I know! But it will happen anyways if we let them live! He'll find out! If we dump them, we can tell him they escaped, and he never finds out. Either we do that and have a chance of living, or let him find out and die for certain..."

The other Toppat sighs. "Do what you feel you need to do. I'm staying out of this..."

"Fine. Just don't tell him..."

"Never planned to... I forget what we were even discussing."

"Good man..." He pats his comrade on the shoulder, goes to check on the prisoners. He enters the, and gets a look of hatred from Della, who tries to use her bound form to protect the two. "Look, I'll make this brief. Us killing your friend has made the situation, complicated... Captain finds out, I'm dead. So later, we'll be dumping you into the sea." He says bluntly.

Webby and Violet are clearly scared as Della stares daggers as him.

"{You stay away from them you monster! I won't let you kill another child!}" Della shouts into her gag, getting an eye roll from the Toppat.

"Look, I don't want to do it, but that little battle made the primary options impossible. We'd have normally let you go and sent you four off had you come peacefully. Now that is not an option. You girls are evidence that will get me killed, so you've got to go!" He says. Della curses him out as he checks all their binds, making sure they won't get free. He then leaves the room, locking the door.

The girls sit in silence. Looks like this was it. They were going to die. Their families did not know they were there. They had no way to escape. Webby and Violet sobbed silently for a good while as Della tried to comfort them. Then, about half an hour later, they hear steps outside, then the door handle jiggles. Della tried to shield the girls, prepares to fight whoever it is. The door opens, and the sight they see shocks them, as a familiar red, blue, and green-clad trio of ducklings enter and shut the door behind them.

"Bhys?" Della asks, eyes wide.


	9. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are found by the boys, but are soon all discovered. Just when it seems the end it near, they are saved, by a very unexpected arrival.

_Approximately 3+ hours earlier..._

Dewey walks into his and his brothers' room, still shaken from his encounter with Webby.

"Hey bro. Uh, you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost..." Huey asks.

"More like I saw my life flash before my eyes."

"What? How?"

"Webby nearly killed me..."

"What!? Why?!"

"I... I don't know... I walked into her room and, well, she grabbed me and held a knife to my neck. Though, she said she was expecting someone else..."

"What? Who?"

"I... I don't know. She never said. Y'know, she actually had a bag packed when I came in now that I think about it. It looked like she was going somewhere..." Dewey says.

"Where could she possibly go? Not like she told us or anything." Louie suggests, drinking some Pep.

"Unless, she doesn't want any of us to know..." Huey reasons.

"Where could she possibly go where she wouldn't tell anyone?" Louie asks.

Then it hits the boys like a freight train, eyes going wide. "The Toppats!"

"She must be sneaking out to that megaship to try and act against them! She could be in danger!" Huey says.

"I can't believe it... She snuck out of the house to infiltrate a dangerous criminal organization's floating base against Scrooge's orders... AND SHE DIDN'T INVITE ME!" Dewey says.

"We have to go help her! But how? If we tell Uncle Scrooge, we'll be force to stay here." Huey says, thinking. He then has an epiphany. "The kayak! We could take that!"

"Won't they see us?" Louie reasons.

"Even if they can, what'll they do against a kayak? Plus, we could approach with it upside down, right?" Dewey says.

"Come on, let's go!" Huey says as they pack up and sneak out, heading to get their kayak.

* * *

_Much rowing later..._

"Ooh... Oh boy... That was a long ways..." Louie pants as they approach in the inverted kayak. Sure enough, the ship suspects nothing. They float into the stern dock, and once it is clear, they sneak onto the ship.

"Alright. We're in. Now to find Webby..." Huey says quietly.

"Yeah, but where could she be? This place is huge!" Dewey says.

"Probably stealing documents. Deck ten, midship, starboard side." Louie says, his brothers looking at him like 'how did you know that'. "I snuck on here with Goldie a couple of weeks ago after they stole from Glomgold so we could steal from them."

"That raises more questions than it answers..."

"Webby could be in danger right now and you are questioning my choices. Can we save the twenty questions for when we get home?!" Louie points out.

The other two agree, and they all sneak through the ship. They work up to deck ten, and move towards midship on the starboard side. However, as they make their way there, they see someone coming, so they rush into a storeroom, closing the door behind them. They sigh, but then, they realize they are not alone, as they hear a muffled voice.

"Bhys?" The hear come from the middle of the room, and turn around to see their mom, Webby, and Violet, tied up.

"Mom!? Webby!? Violet!?" They rush to them to untie them.

"Guys!? H-how did you find us?!" Webby asks as her gag is removed by Louie.

"We were looking for you Webby. But what are mom and Violet doing here?" Huey asks as he unties Violet.

"Well, I kinda tagged along after I caught her sneaking out..." Della admits as Dewey unties her.

"And Webbigail invited Lena and I to come along..." Violet says.

"Hey, speaking of which, where is Lena?" Louie asks, the girls faces turning somber. "W-webs?"

"S-she... Lena is... Dead..." Webby says, starting to get teary eyed.

The boys are shocked.

"What!? What happened?!" Huey inquires, working on the expert knots.

"She saved Webbigail and I from being blown up. She pushed us out of the way, and created a shield in time, but was pushed off the vessel into the water..." Violet explains, about to cry. "We didn't see her when we looked..."

"When I get my hands on these guys, I swear, I'll kill every last one of them!" Della says.

"Jeez! Who tied you guys up!? I can barely get these knots off!" Dewey complains, and accidentally tightens one, his mom feeling it.

"Ow!"

"Mom! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright sweetie, I know it was an accident..."

"I can't get the knots undone! Webby, you have your dagger?" Huey asks.

"Yeah, it's in my skirt." As she holds a hip out to the side.

The guys look with a look of 'sorry we have to grab where', blushing, none wanting to have to reach into a girl's skirt. Especially not one they consider a sister.

"Not it!" Huey shouts.

"Not it!" Dewey shouts.

That leaves Louie, who is none-too-thrilled... "Guh, the things I have to do in this family." He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and turns his head, and reaches into the waistband of it, finds it in the sheathe, and quickly takes it out, passes it to Huey. "Next time, Dewey does it! He's the adventurous one!"

"That doesn't mean I want to touch a girl there! Especially not Webby!" Dewey defends, finding the idea, well, a bit disturbing and creepy.

Huey sighs as he starts to cut the girls free. "Just hang on, I'll have you free in a bit..." Then, the door opens. "Crap..."

In the doorway, is the rpg Toppat, with a few others, who is not happy that there are three more people he has to deal with. "For the love of..." He aims his shotgun at them. "I wanted to do this the clean way, but look like I'll have to take time cleaning up this damned mess!" He says agitated.

"Don't you dare hurt my kids!" As Della puts herself in front of the five children.

"I'll just kill you first then your kids." As he starts to pull the trigger. "Say goodbye you worthless-"

**BOOM**

The a cloud of dust and debris engulf them as an explosion rocks the room. The rpg Toppat is knocked back, confused. Everyone looks at the side of the ship, the wall to the outside now having a massive hole in it. The McDucks' eyes go wide at what they see, as floating in the middle of the hole, emitting a light blue glow, is Lena, in super sorceress form.

"Lena!" The kids yell in surprise and relief, glad she is alive and well.

Lena looks at the Toppats, eyes glowing pure blue, a look of hatred on her face. "Get away from my friends!" As she launches a powerful energy ball at them, the Toppats barely dodging. They'd fucked up.

* * *

_On the bridge..._

"What on earth was that!?" Boone asks as the explosion shakes the ship, audible throughout.

"Sounds like an explosion in the empty storeroom. Aft-mid, starboard side, Deck ten." The security ops reports.

"What caused it!?"

"No clue. Wait, we have gotten a massive spike of magic detected in that locale!" As more, smaller blasts come from that area.

Boone's eye twitches. "Magic? Did you just say, magic?"

Everyone on the bridge gets scared. They know what that means, as they see the Captain leaves the bridge, calling his right hand and the four other primary leaders. Someone was going to be brutally murdered by the captain, because magic had been brought on the ship.

* * *

The Toppats fire at Lena, who blocks them with a magic shield, and beats the crap out of the Toppats. The boys free Webby, their mom, and Violet, then watch the battle, ducking, and cheering Lena on. More and more Toppats flood in, only to be put out of action by a blast to the chest, head, or elsewhere. Soon, the battle prepares to further destroy this section of the ship, just in an effort of the two sides to destroy each other. Then, an interruption.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF EVERY DEITY IS GOING ON!?" Is heard coming from the side, all looking to see, standing in the doorway, armed, is Henry, Ellie, Reginald, RHM, Cross, and Boone, the last of which is pissed off. The other Toppats gulp. They know the captain is unhappy. More so than his expression would suggest.

Lena looks at him and can tell he is a leader. "You the guys in charge around here?"

"Are you the one responsible for turning this section of the ship into swiss cheese?" He asks, seeing the McDucks and the rpg Toppat.

"What if I am?" Lena asks sarcastically as Boone glowers at the sight, dropping his rifle, and pulling out an absolutely massive, silvery-looking revolver from a waist cross-draw holster. Lena readies for a fight.

Boone approaches, gun aimed up in one hand. He cocks the hammer, reaches and grabs... The rpg Toppat by the throat, slamming him into the wall, to the surprise of the McDucks.

"Wait what?" Louie asks as the scene unfolds.

"You..." As Boone chokes the rpg Toppat, pistol held at his side now.

"S-sir, please, I-I can explain!" He begs choking.

"You fucking bastard... You hold civilian intruders, including children, instead of releasing them after capture. You plan to kill them against the code. But worst of all, you piss off a magic user and unleash her wrath... Upon MY SHIP!" He booms.

This was... Odd. He was mad at one of his own men for causing Lena to do this? Not at Lena who actually caused it? What was going on?

He turns to the McDucks. "Leave... Now... The kids shouldn't see this..."

"Uh, r-right... Okay kids let's, uh, get out of here..." Della says as she drags the kids along, getting the message. The last thing they see is Boone hitting the rpg Toppat across the head with the pistol, the Toppat crumpling to the ground before being dragged off, the captain holstering his pistol.

Lena uses her magic to fly them all back to the manor, everyone now just confused by this. They never got the intel they were after, but do realize that there may be more to this clan than they first thought. What that meant, though, was up for debate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole thing with the boys having to get Webby’s dagger is because Webby likely has yet to be taught about the ‘birds and the bees’ yet, while the boys definitely have. In short, Webby doesn’t realize that reaching into a girl’s skirt is NOT the same as reaching into a guy’s pocket.  
> Triplets and Webby (and Violet by extension) would be about 12 in this, so it makes sense tbh. I just played it for laughs.


End file.
